


Sandwiches

by Loupmont



Series: Rex across Fandoms [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other, discussions of DNA manipulation and fertility, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loupmont/pseuds/Loupmont
Summary: Rex makes sandwiches to surprise their beloved Exarch. Takes place just before 5.3.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: Rex across Fandoms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562416
Kudos: 4





	Sandwiches

“That'll be 250 gil”, said the woman at the culinarian's counter. Bakers rushed past her and behind her, frantically fulfilling orders and stocking more merchandise on the quickly emptying shelves.

“For the entire order?” Rex raised their brow, “But I have a dozen pack of sweet-glaze sandwich buns and a cake. Surely that would at least be 300 gil, if not more because this cake looks so delectable. It's bigger than a lot of regular cakes I've seen.”

The woman, Hanji-Fae, shrugged. “You're doing shopping for the Exarch, correct? Out of your own pocket at that, it seems. We're cutting you a deal because of that.”

“Ah. What does it normally cost?” Rex tilted their head.

“This whole order would be 800 gil. The sweet-glaze buns are 200 and the cake, being double the size of our normal cakes, is 600.”

Rex fished 800 from their gilpurse, “Take the whole amount. I can afford it.”

The cashier brightened, “Really? Okay! Here's your order.”

The exchange of gil and baked-goods was swift, which was what Rex had been aiming for. The Exarch had locked himself away in the Ocular, and would likely be finished his current phase of research by sundown. Rex placed the buns in a large bag which also held some vegetables, meats, butter, and eggs. They had bought a variety of vegetables and hunted for many meats so that they could make lots of sandwiches. They looked to the woman once more, sheepishly now.

“May I use your kitchen? I know it's an odd request, but I have nowhere to cook. The Exarch loves sandwiches and I want to surprise him with some, like he did with me once.”

“Ah, you must be the one that he talks about all the time when I see him. He did the exact same thing, even borrowing my kitchen, to surprise you with the sandwiches. I'll help you. We've got lots of product so we shouldn't run out while you cook. Just be sure to wash up when you finish.”

Rex reached into their gilpurse and took out 200 more, “For your generosity, I'm paying you an even thousand.”

Hanji-Fae smiled, “You are far too kind.”

Rex slipped behind the counter and got to work. They cooked the meats and eggs, sliced the rolls, and assembled the whole sandwiches. The whole process, with numerous tools and cookware to use, took no time at all. The finished sandwiches were placed in a basket woven with care, then the whole lot covered with a picnic blanket. After Rex cleaned the kitchen, they slipped back into the Musica Universalis.

“Thanks again!”

They hastily dashed off with both the sandwiches and the cake. Any minute, the Exarch would be stepping out of his study so he could have some tea to keep him awake. As Rex reached the inside of the tower, they saw two familiar faces.

“Ah, hello! Welcome back!” The Nu Mou, Beq Lugg, wagged their tail excitedly. “You've brought delicious treats, I see.”

“Rex! 'Tis good to see you”, the Exarch waved them over to a table that had been hastily set up, “I was just settling in for my tea before I went back to work.”

“Oh no, you're not just having tea this time. I'm giving you a full meal”, said Rex, “I was gone from here for a reason.”

“Oh? Does that have anything to do with that basket? Seems Beq Lugg already sniffed it out, but I want to hear it from you.”

“So you remember when you gave me a basket of sandwiches? Ten servings, as I remember. I'm returning the favour – these sandwiches are for you, and you can choose to share them.”

Those soft red ears perked up, “Sandwiches? What kind? I'd made a few varieties for you.”

“Well, I did the same. Here, take a look.”

Rex strode to the table, sat down the basket, and uncovered the bountiful feast. The Exarch was plenty pleased to see each kind that Rex had made. There were some blue deer meat, some dodo meat from the Source, egg salad, vegetable-only, and crab meat. He grabbed one of the dodo meat sandwiches and took a bite, tears welling up in his eyes – he could taste the care and love that went into making it.

“Beq Lugg, you're welcome to try one. They taste so good.”

The Exarch lowered the basket to the Nu Mou so they could pick and choose. The dog-like fae chose one of the blue deer meat sandwiches. Being rather enticed by the scent, he devoured it.

“It's only fair I share one with you as well, my love. Go ahead, pick one.”

Rex chose the other dodo meat sandwich. “I'm no culinarian, so I think your cooking is way better even though you aren't, either. You're so intelligent and so kind.”

Raha blushed, “Oh, Rex. You're so sweet to me. Pray tell, have you any news on...you know...?”

“You wish to discuss this in front of Beq Lugg?”

“Well, they'll know sooner or later, will he not?”

Beq Lugg tilted their head expectantly, “Hm?”

“You're right. Not like I could hide a crying infant for long. The conjurers tell me that all is well, and I sense their life as well. They are in no danger so far, but such experiments don't always fare well.”

“Oh! I get it!” The Nu Mou thumped their tail on the floor excitedly, “You're with child! Experimentally!”

The Exarch gave a nod, “Yes. Rex is experimenting with pregnancy for couples who cannot have children in the usual way. It seems that, so far, everything has been a success.”

“The theorized period of highest risk of miscarriage has passed, but that doesn't mean that I'm out of the woods. I'll only call it a complete success when the child is born.”

“I hope it goes well for you”, Beq Lugg uttered whilst munching on the remainder of the sandwich, “Academically speaking, I am curious on how you accomplished this. Pray, sate my curiosity.”

Rex gulped down a bite of their sandwich, “It's rather complicated. Are you sure you want-”

“Yes, please.”

“Well, using a technique I gleaned from Allagan records and facilities, I was able to alter my very life's essence to allow my body to carry out processes that I would normally be unable to”, Rex explained, “Such manipulations can also augment other aspects of one's body, including repairing lost eyesight, reducing the likelihood of certain diseases, and even enabling one to eat and gain nutrients from normally inedible objects if the life essence of an appropriate subject is found and able to be meshed with the target's essence.”

“So, it requires a second subject?”

“Yes, as a source for the desired effect. For example, one could take a sample from a Mystel with a strong pedigree for hunting for sharper senses or more powerful legs. Gathering a sample of the essence is rather easy and does not require any lethal means – you can simply ask for a small amount of blood or even a scraping of their skin. First you have to clean the area to ensure there is no contamination, then collect the sample. This same method, according to my research, can also be used to make clones, though that would also require a few other things to be successful and so far, I haven't been able to make a clone.”

“That might be a good thing”, Beq Lugg mused, “There are many troublesome implications of copying a living thing. Even what you propose can be used for ill purpose.”

“Well, if it falls into the wrong hands, yes, it is a possibility. However, it may be a net benefit for the world, barring using it for conquest like the Allagans did. There is enough tissue within a being that could become a womb if they do not have one already, plus some of their germ line can be selectively manipulated as to enable reproduction and implantation of a child.” Rex placed their empty plate to the side of the table so they could collect the dish pile later, “It is all fascinating to me and I hope to share my research with you. Perhaps it'll be of use to the Nu Mou, as it can alter parts of the body outside of the germ line.”

“I have to admit, I am excited to see where your research will go next.” With that, Beq Lugg retreated to one of the side rooms in the Ocular.

“Rex?” The Exarch purred.

“Yes?”

“Please, never change. I know you could've done things another way, or even adopted a child, but you're risking your life and limb for research that can make some lovers very happy to have the option to bear a child. Your kindness knows no bounds and I am proud to love you.”

Rex rose from their seat, “My love, no matter what happens to us, I will do everything in my power to make sure our child makes it.” The ring of the chronometer on the Ocular wall drew Rex's attention, “I must hurry off, but I hope to see you soon. Moren invited me back to the Cabinet of Curiosities after I ran into him at The Pendants.” They waved and hurried off, leaving the Exarch to muse in their absence.


End file.
